graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Guard
The Royal Guard was the first true military in Graal. It was created in the summer of 2011. Auel, at the time known as Cordias, a few months after an attempt to create a military called the republic, approached Harau Bacsey, the leader of a guild called "True Sith" with an offer for Harau to be king of the guild system Auel had planned. The two launched the Royal Guard and Royal Family simultaneously. They occupied the throne room of the original castle, Harau sat on the throne with the other royalty, while Auel and the Royal Guard defended the room. A Brief History of the Royal Guard Auel soon established the uniform of what would come to be known as the classic Imperian uniform and basis for many sentinel bodies of the white and gold armor sold at Lavenders as the official uniform of the Royal Guard. The ranking structure of the Royal Guard was simple, Auel was the captain of the guild, his 2nd in command was The Wandering Troubadour, the majority of members were ranked either knight or sir, and new recruits were given a cadet rank until they received training. Eventually, the Royal Guard had expanded to a level that a new guild was needed, so Auel appointed a promising knight, Kentiman, to lead a new guild, the Royal Army as its general. The Royal Army used modern military ranks as most current militaries do. Zearos ended up assisting Kentiman as co-general of the Royal Army. A few weeks after the Royal Army was formed, a military coup was staged and Harau Bacsey was overthrown as king, and Auel took over. This move eventually leads to The War of Paranoia, but that did not happen until many months later, in the second or third era of Imperia. The guild eventually continued to grow, a few other Royal guilds were added, but none had the success of the main trinity of the Guard, Army, and Family. As there is with every military, the RG did have its enemies. Most of them were insignificant and formed by people who were upset over being kicked. Guilds such as the "Shadow Royal Family / Shadow Royal Guard" would be formed and try to take the throne room with a very small army. The guilds had a great amount of success as a whole, they saw constant activity, quality leadership, and fun activities. Eventually, however, Auel, without saying anything, went offline for a few weeks, and the guild did not survive without him. When he came back, he had a plan for a new guild, SHINRA. This ended the era of the Royal Guard, but the era of militaries on Graal had just begun. A Military Legend - Sir Richard and The Royal Guard GST This story is one of the most famous legends passed through the military community, The Royal Guard signed up to participate in the 2011 Summer Guild Spar Tournament. They managed to win the first round of the tournament, but when the roster for the second round went up, they saw that they were to face US, the top sparing guild at the time, and the champion of the past few GSTs. As expected, when the round started, US quickly tore through most of the members of the Royal Guard while barely taking on any damage themselves. In the end, It ended up being Sir Richard, a member of the Royal Guard who had only started playing the game a few weeks before, and had only joined the Royal Guard after accidentally stumbling into the castle (but had quickly proven himself to be a skillful fighter), found himself alone, facing five members of US at varying health ranges. In an amazing display of skill, Sir Richard was able to kill four of them before he was finally taken down. Unfortunately, Sir Richard ended up quitting classic a few weeks after that. Notable Figures Many notable figures in the military community got their start in the Royal Guard Era, this includes, but is not limited to the following * Auel Vist * Harau Bacsey * The Wandering Troubadour * Eazallar * Xinke Han * Ryzallion Magnus * Kentiman * Zaer * Zearos D. S'ahlesius * Pierce Vist * Roanoke Han * Kozak Magnus * Link * Kycle the Great * Griff * Jade * Occido * Roxas I'm sure I'm forgetting some but I can't recall right now. Category:Militaries Category:Guilds